


𝐹𝓇𝒾𝑒𝓃𝒹𝓈 •Reddie Oneshots•

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot Collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Welcome to the latest and greatest Reddie One shot book. This is where sometimes, Richie and Eddie deserve to be more than just friends.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my newest fan fiction! This is my first IT fanfic so I hope this goes well. 
> 
> Summary: Eddie comes hone from a stressful day at work and just wants to make cookies.

Pulling into the driveway, relief filling Eddie Kaspbrak as he parked his car. A breath he didn't know he was holding escaped his lips, resting his head against the steering wheel. Content to have a moment of peace after a stressful day at work. 

This was Eddie's fifth day at his new job, he was an intern to some big fashion designer, and he isn't the nicest guy. Although the job kinda sucked, he needed the money. Living life as a 23-year-old who rents an apartment with his boyfriend isn't cheap. He rubbed his temples, trying to rid the memory from his mind before grabbing his bag and heading inside the apartment building.

The elevator in the lobby has been broken since forever so everyone is forced to take the stairs. Usually, he would plug his earbuds in and listen to music but today he was fine with listening to the rhythm of his own heartbeat and the sound of his feet hitting the steps as he made his way up to the fourth floor, where his apartment was situated. 

Eddie stopped short of his apartment door, for a moment he was excited. The thought of the O Oreos he bought gave him a reason to bake, which always put the brunette in a good mood. Baking was his favourite hobby, he even had a website which he sold baked goods on. It was his favourite way of relieving stress, it was also the main thing he did when he was stressed. 

Before another thought could cloud his mind, Eddie braced himself and opened the door, ready for a greeting from his roommate, his boyfriend. He entered the apartment and quickly shut it behind him.

He gave his apartment a once over, looking through the family room and the kitchen, then down the short hallway where 3 doorways lined the wall. Suddenly the door leading to his roommate room rapidly opened, revealing a boy of the same age as Eddie, with wild dark brown curls and thick glasses, he wore a red shirt under a white Hawaiian shirt. "EDUARDO" He exclaimed at the sight of his boyfriend. 

A smile appeared on Eddie's face as he hugged his boyfriend, "Hey Rich". The words left his mouth sounding more like a sigh then actual words. 

Richie suddenly pulled away from the hug, "Oh god, what's wrong?", tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

"Work, It's tiring..." Eddie's voice trailed off. Richie slowly moved his hands up to cup Eddie's cheeks before he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. He let it linger for a moment before moving down, about to kiss Eddie's neck when he pulled away from Richie. 

"Richie... I don't wanna do this right now" The shorter of the two said as the taller boy raised his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say Eds", disappointment laced his voice as he slowly backed away from his boyfriend. He turned and made his way towards the kitchen where he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. 

Eddie took his time making his way into his room, slowly getting changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. He grabbed a long-sleeve black shirt and his red shorts. He didn't spend much time choosing his clothes, he just wanted to bake the rest of the day away. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he pulled up the recipe for the cookies on his phone. This was a new recipe for him, Eddie had been wanting to make them for a while, cheesecake oreo cookies. Even just the idea caused Eddie's mouth to fill with saliva as he pictured the cookies and the flavours and the textures. 

Eddie looked over the ingredients one more time before making a mental list and padding around the kitchen for the things he needed, placing them on the counter as he collected them. Eddie opened up the cupboard which they kept all the cookies and sweets, searching for the Oreos he needed, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Eds, wanna catch up on Runaways?" Richie asked from his place on the couch.

"Sorry Rich, I've got a new recipe I wanna try out. Hey by any chance have you seen the Oreos I bought on the weekend?" He asked.

"Oh... Shit, sorry Eds I thought those were just like... snacking foods" Richie's cheeks turned pink as he pivoted around in his seat to see Eddie's disappointed face. "Oh babe I'm sorry, want me to go run and grab some from the store? I'll be back before you can say cheesecake Oreo cook-".

"No. It's fine, it's fine! That'd take too long, I already have all of the ingredients out..." Eddie's voice trailed off, trying to think of what to use instead "I'll just use chocolate chips".

He quietly sighed before looking for the last thing on his list. The flour, which was on the highest shelf in the kitchen

I really need to move that

The brunette rolled his eyes as he weighed his options. Ask Richie who's peacefully watching TV, which would disturb his peace, or grab one of the table chairs to use as a stool. 

Oh god that's so unsafe

He realized before going with the best option. He got on his tippy toes and reached as high as he could. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Richie or anything, Eddie just needed a little time to himself, and Richie can just be so much sometimes, it's tiring when he only wants peace. 

Eddie's fingers brushed against the bag of flour, he tried reaching even higher. He was able to push it a little, slowly pushing it towards the edge. Just as he was about to get a grasp on the bag, he felt someone slap his ass. Eddie jumped back, hitting his hip against the cupboards beside him. The pain from the impact immediately shot through his hip, causing him to curl up a little and move his hands to put pressure over the area where there was the most pain. 

"What the hell Richie?" Eddie snapped, his voice serious, which caught Richie off guard. 

The trashmouth did what he usually did, played it off with humour, "How could I not? Your ass is so cute" He winked at Eddie. After a moment he realized Eddie was actually in pain, he went to go console him when Eddie shooed him away. 

"No-No, god you always do this" Eddie closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

This is gonna bruise so bad

Richie's face changed, his smile faltered as he raised an eyebrow, "What? What do I always do?" he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Annoy the living shit out of me!" Eddie spat.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, "Here we go again... Cause it's almost my fault isn't it? And you're such a little angel, right? I'm always the annoying shit, when all I wanna do is touch the fucking love of my life. But guess what? I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Richie raised his voice. 

Eddie's face was heating up now, all of the emotions building up like a dark group of clouds on the verge of a thunderstorm. "Yeah and I'm always the bad guy? All I want is some peace and fucking quiet but I never get shit with your trashmouth always joking about some bullshit".

There was a moment of deadly before Richie broke it, "Fine, enjoy your fucking peace and quiet, Kraspbrak", the tone of his voice was filled with anger and disappointment as he pushed past Eddie and went into his room, slamming the door before locking it behind him.

The moment Richie pushed past him, Eddie felt his emotions begin to overflow as a tear that burned like lava as it rolled down his cheek.

"F-Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He whispers shouted as he thrusts his fits against his side, in an attempt to try to relieve some of the anger that's building up inside of him. 

I always do this

I always have to put other people in bad moods the moment things even go mildly wrong. It's not his fault I'm in a bad mood, so why is he the one I always take it out on? He just wants to love me...

Eddie slid down to the ground against the cabinet under the sink. He sat on the floor of his kitchen for a while, allowing himself to calm down and gather his thoughts. 

He might be annoying as hell, always sarcastic and a fucking trashmouth  
But he's my trashmouth...

~

When the time came to add the chocolate chips into the batter, Eddie carefully removed the bowl from its place in the mixer and set it down on the counter. Not bothering to clean the beaters that were filled with cheesecake cookie dough as he had other plans for them. He measured out the chocolate chips and poured the exact amount into the bowl. He folded the dough back and forth with a spatula. Which mixed the chocolate chips into the dough, making it perfectly polka-dotted. 

He smiled down at the dough for a moment before realizing he needed a taste tester to make sure the dough tasted alright without the Oreos. But his official taste tester, Richie, had yet to emerge from his room, even after 2 hours. He retrieved a clean spoon from the dishwasher and scooped up a hefty amount of cookie dough, making sure the cookie to chocolate chip ratio was correct before shovelling the whole thing into his mouth. 

His smile grew wider, spreading even to his eyes as the sweet sensation filled his mouth. He finally understood why Richie loved eating the cookie dough so much. Usually, Eddie cleaned off the beaters and the bowl until there were barely any remnants left, but Richie always insisted on cleaning them off with his tongue. Which Eddie never did himself, as he found it really unsanitary, but he enjoyed watching the joy spread through his boyfriend's face when he told him there were beaters to clean. 

Suddenly an idea popped into the brunette's head before quickly got to work. He made the dough into little balls and placed them onto the cookie sheet. Then making some by only scooping out the dough with a spoon, Richie always preferred the ones that looked more imperfect compared to the perfect little circle ones Eddie always ate. 

Once the last batch went into the oven and the rest of the cookies were on a rake to dry. Eddie removed the beaters from the mixer and placed them inside the bowl that still had dough remnants inside, sprinkling some chocolate chips inside to sweeten the deal. 

He smiled down at his little peace offering before carrying it to Richie's locked door. He could hear the muffled sound of a Sam and Colby video coming from Richie's laptop, as today was the day the YouTubers usually posted. So before Eddie could think anymore about outcomes, he placed the bowl with the beaters inside, on the floor in front of Richie's door, quickly knocked then bolted down the hallway. He hid behind the corner, waiting to hear the sound of Richie's door open. There was a minute where Eddie worried whether he knocked hard enough before the sound of the youtube video paused, followed by some shuffling and the sound of his boyfriend's door creaking open. 

There was a huff of air that came from Richie's nose as he smirked down at the bowl before him. He snatched it off the floor and closed his door. Eddie peaked around the corner just in time to see his boyfriend smile before closing the door.

Eddie waited until the last batch of cookies finished baking. He removed them from the oven and let them cool on the rack for a minute. Still warm he carefully picked 6 cookies from the still-warm batch and placed them on a plate. He grabbed two cups, filling them with milk and set up his little display on a tray. 

He balanced everything surprising well until he realized he needed a hand to knock on the door that stood before him. A hand which he didn't have. His mind started thinking about the different ways to get Richie's attention right before the door slowly opened. 

Richie stood before him. He had a couple of inches on Eddie so he smiled down at him, the corner of his mouth had a little cookie dough remaining, indicating that he enjoyed the dough. He opened the door up wider and said "You know you're the loudest tip toe-er ever, right Eds?" and there he was, Eddie's trashmouth. 

Eddie entered his boyfriend's room, Richie moved to stand before his window, where the blinds were open, making Richie a dark silhouette. The shorter boy placed the tray down on his desk, where his laptop sat with the paused Youtube video. 

Eddie quickly turned to face Richie and said "I'm sorry", he let out a sigh before continuing, "I was so tired from work, and I just needed a moment. I didn't mean to lash out at you cause I know you only wanna make me happy and I'm-" But before Eddie could finish rambling at top speed, a pair of lips collided with his. 

The brunette kissed his boyfriend back, slowly moving his hands up to play with Richie's hair. "God, I love you" He whispered to Richie as he felt his lips smile against his own.

"I know Eds"

~

After a little bit more making out, the two finally settled down on Richie's bed. The darker haired boy sat cross-legged, back against his headboard and his boyfriend's head against his chest. Eddie laid on Richie with the plate of cookies carefully balanced on his chest, making it easily assessable for both of them. They laid there, enjoying the others company while they watched one of their all-time favourite stupid movies, The Hangover. 

The room had grown dark as the credits began to roll. Eddie moved the now empty plate off his chest as he flipped over onto his stomach to face Richie. 

"I really am sorry, you know" His eyes showing his sincerity. 

"I know spaghetti, I could never stay mad at you" Richie smiled warmly down at Eddie before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.


	2. •The One Where They're Soulmates•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In a world where the first words that your soulmate says to you are written somewhere on your body. And Richie and Eddie are cursed with some of the weirdest first words ever.

Eddie Kaspbrak was your average teen living in a not so average world. It was similar to the Earth we know and live on, except for one crucial thing. Every human gets a phrase magically tattooed onto a random part of their body on their 16th birthday. But these are not just random words, they're the first words that your soulmate says to you. It doesn't say who says them or when they're said... All it says is their first words to you. 

Eddie was cursed with the shittiest first words, ever. 

The memory is clear in his mind. The boy stayed up all night, waiting until exactly 5:16 am, his exact time of birth. He waited to see the words appear. When the time came, he didn't feel anything, no searing pain as they burned into his skin or any wiser about love.

Anxiously, he ran to the bathroom to scan his entire body for the first words. Frantically examing his arms and torso before reaching his legs, his thighs. The words appeared on the inside of his left thigh, perfectly in the middle. And there they were, in neat and precise calligraphy. 

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw

"You've gotta be shitting me".

For the next year, he wore pants, even on the hottest days of summer. He only dared to wear shorts going no shorter than his knees, in fear of them sliding up and revealing his embarrassing words. 

Who the hell even says that?

Eddie then did some intense research to find out that it's a line from the 1989 movie, Heathers. And Eddie refused to watch it, thinking that it was stupid.

Why are the first words that my soulmate says to me a fucking movie reference?

And Eddie kept wondering these thoughts, for a whole year. His mother always seemed irritated whenever he mentioned his soulmate. He knew why... The words pissed her off. She interrogated him as soon as he told her what they were (Which he tried to hide from her, but failed). Asking questions like: "What does this mean?", "Why are they saying this to you?", "Do you have a fetish for chainsaws?", "EDDIE BEAR? ARE YOU HAVING PREMARITAL UNSAFE SEX?". He tried to answer each question as truthfully as he possibly could. She grew angry, which caused Eddie to fill with worry and fear. It wasn't his fault his soulmate was pouty mouth who was a fan of shitty 80's movies. He didn't have a choice...

But he grew to accept these words on his skin. He often found himself awake during the late hours of the night, simply tracing the words, letter for letter with his index finger. It soothed him. Just the thought of how he has a soulmate always calmed his nerves. That there was someone out there who would love him unconditionally. The idea warmed his heart and filled his stomach with butterflies. 

Before Eddie turned 17 he realized that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. It had been something he'd been thinking about ever since he kissed Suzie Henderson during his freshman homecoming dance, and hated it. She was a nice girl and all, cute even. But there was nothing there, no spark, no butterflies, and certainly no mention of any chainsaws. So he knew it wasn't her, but if it wasn't her then who was it? Any time his friends talked about the latest issue of Playboy or some female superhero with extra cleavage, the brunette always found himself uncomfortable and never giving his true opinion. He'd simply make a joke and laugh it off, hoping no one noticed how he barely glanced at the female's body, instead, focusing on her facial features and the way her hair flowed. 

Then, on the day of his seventeenth birthday, he mentioned some fake friend that was gay to his mother. He wanted to see how she would react, so he could come out. He was surprised, to say the least. She acted as if the friend had killed someone, saying random things about how it's a sin and that they weren't created to like the same sex. Those words broke Eddie's heart. As he knew now he could never truly come out to her since he wouldn't be accepted. 

After an hour of silent sobs, he knew that he needed to get out of this hell house as soon as possible. So he slowly got off his bed, shuffling into the bathroom and closing the door behind him so Sonia wouldn't be able to see her son wipe away the tears on his bright red cheeks. 

I knew she'd react like this...  
She's always hated the gays. I don't know why I thought I'd be the exception, maybe since I'm her son and she claims to love me more than anything else.   
If my own mother can't accept me... then who would?

That thought lingered in Eddie's mind as he threw a sweater on and slipped his sneakers onto his feet. Sonia had already passed out on the couch since it was 10 pm. Realizing the time, Eddie wondered where he'd go at that time of night. His stomach ached from the lack of food. After his mother's response to the gay question, he had lost his appetite and barely touched his food at dinner. 

Eddie quietly slipped out the door and into the cool night air. It filled his lungs and cleared his mind, slightly. But the thought of his newfound sexuality still clouded his vision. He walked down the street, going deeper into the city. 

With no earbuds to listen to music, Eddie simply let the sounds of his surroundings be his melody. The rustling of the trees, the wind that blew by every now and then, the distant sound of car honks, and the sound of water trickling down into the sewers. He didn't let his mind focus too much on where the water was travelling, as the idea of the sewers disgusted him. All of that piss and shit, the greywater... He literally shuddered at the thought.

He barely even noticed that he'd already walked by his favourite pizza place. It was called John's. Named after the man who created it, John. It's a family-run business and it runs until the late hours of the night. Which was perfect for someone like Eddy who was dying to eat his feelings away.

~

Richie Tozier dreaded the day he turned 16. He couldn't stand the thought of knowing that the words that would be on his body were so much more than just letters, it's like they'd defy him. He hated not knowing anything about his soulmate or any context about their first confrontation. But he can't control the universe. 

The minute the clock struck 4:16 am on March 7th, the exact time he was birthed 16 years ago the words had etched themselves onto Richie's body. He didn't want to see the words, so he didn't look... Well, he didn't intentionally look. He couldn't just not look at his body. He was kinda disappointed to see it wasn't on his wang... but he had no control over where it ended up. After two weeks of showering and catching himself staring in the mirror, he wondered if he even had his first words. 

What if I don't even have a soulmate?

Mostly everyone's first words were in plain sight, on their arms, shines, knees sometimes faces, and the most common, the wrists. But he couldn't see his, and he didn't want to start looking for it in fear of being let down. But during one sleepless night, he dragged himself out of bed in a curious daze and stood in front of his mirror, and began searching his entire body. 

Finally, he'd given up, "That's it, I'm unlovable" he declared to his reflection. He ran his hands through his knotted curls, gripping the ends. He kept his hands there and tilted his head to the side, unable to keep looking at his reflection. A moment had passed before he slowly let his eyes look back at himself through the mirror, but still tilting his head to the side. That's when he noticed a little mark behind his ear. 

Suddenly Richie jumped into action, pushing all of his hair to the side, pulling at his ear to get a better view. But the temple of his glasses was in the way (The temple is the part of the glasses that rests on the ear). So Richie tossed his glasses off, plopping them onto the counter, but he realized he couldn't see shit so he put them back on. 

He let out a sigh of frustration while he examined the items on the counter beside him. One of his mother's hairbands caught his eye. "Genius!" Richie muttered under his breath, snatching up the hairband and going to work on tying his curls into a small, and weak ponytail. It looked like shit but it did the job, it kept his hair up and away from his ears. 

With his hair out of the way, Richie went to work. He used one hand to move his ear out of the way and his other hand to move the temple of his glasses up so he'd be able to read the words inscribed on his head.

Fuck, I hate change

That's all there was, short and sweet. Richie didn't know what to do with this information. Once he double-checked, and triple checked, he needed to know for sure that's what it said. He slipped back into his room and retrieved his phone from his bed before going back into the bathroom. It took countless tries to get the picture where his ear was out of the way and his glasses weren't blocking it. But he hadn't read it wrong, that's what his words really were.

"'Fuck, I hate change'. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Change... Like me? They hate me changing?" Nothing made sense.

Richie assumed that the change meant the way he changed, somehow... So Richie kept things the same. He used the same old cheesy jokes and wore the same old Hawaiian shirts. He didn't mind though, he liked the way things were when things were normal.

~

(The time probably isn't gonna match up with their birthday's and everything but it's fine. Don't come at me)

Richie was now 17 and gay. Which he discovered after his countless jokes about fucking moms and other girls, that really had no further message, it was a joke, that's all it was. He never joked about doing it with his friends or their fathers, because those were the ones he could see himself liking. (That probably sounds weird, too bad!)

Richie thought about repressing his feelings until... well until they disappeared, or death. But during a steamy game of Truth or Dare with the Losers, he was outed when he refused to kiss one of his best friends, Beverly Marsh. He couldn't. He also couldn't do that to his other good friend Ben, who was obviously in love with her. 

The good thing was, the Losers accepted him. They didn't treat him differently or poke and joke about it, life continued on as normal, which was what Richie wanted. After the whole Truth or Dare incident, he grew closer to Beverly. The two had a similar sense of humour and spent a good amount of time together already as they were smoking buddies. 

The two loved to watch classic movies together. They'd critique the acting and storylines. Then use iconic lines from the movies as inside jokes later on in conversation. One of their favourite movies to watch was Heathers, the movie as well as the musical. 

There were countless days where Richie would be sad or depressed, and Beverly would always try to comfort him. But during the times when things were particularly tough, she'd always slowly start singing 'Candy Store' From Heathers the musical. Slowly getting more and more into it, until she actually put the song on.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" She began, Richie immediately picking up on what she was doing. 

"Bev not now...".

But she ignored him "You've got a bone to pick?". 

And it always worked out that by the time the chorus rang out through her phone, Richie would be right up there with her. Both of them belting out the lyrics, singing the pain away.

~

It was a little after 10 pm on a Saturday night. Richie's friends, the Losers, were all out at the movies without him, since he had to work. Richie worked at his family's pizza diner, John's. Which was named after his late grandfather, John. Saturday nights were usually pretty busy, but that night was different, slower. It was only Richie and his cousin Sarah working that night. Richie was folding pizza boxes in the backroom while Sarah maned the cash. 

"We really need to fix this" Sarah called out to Richie. He poked his head out from the backroom to see her motioning to the cash register and the sharp piece of metal that stuck out from the corner. That piece had been there for god knows how long. It was created when the corner of the cash register cracked and chipped off, leaving a sharp piece of metal in its place. So whenever they opened the cash trey part of the register, they had to make sure to keep there arms/hands elevated or away from that corner, cause it can draw blood.

"I've been saying that since I came out of the fucking whom" Richie shrugged, "Just put some tape over it like everyone else" he suggested before going back into the backroom. 

The chiming of the bell above the door indicated that a customer had just entered the diner. "Howdy hey, welcome to John's pizzeria, what can I do for you today?" Sarah tried her best to give a genuine smile as the customer approached the counter. 

Eddie gave her a weak smile before responding, "hmm... Can I get a small Hawaiin, please?".

Eddie had 15 dollars and some coins in his fanny pack that was around his waist. He never left his house without it, since he was prone to asthma attacks and that's where he kept his inhaler, among other things, as well as some spare cash. The small brunette was also pretty hungry so he could want a full pizza for himself.

Sarah nodded, punching the order into the cash register, "Okay that will be $17.50" she told the customer. 

Eddie handed over $15 in cash and began rummaging around his fanny pack for the rest of the money. "One moment, please" He mumbled. 

"I'll be right back with your pizza" Sarah informed him as she turned to go make the pizza. On her way to the back, she poked her head into the back room where Richie had begun watching videos on his phone. "Hey, go get the rest of the money from that customer, I gotta go make a Hawaiian", she told her cousin before heading off. Richie sighed and rolled his kneck. 

Who the hell likes pineapple on their pizza?

He thought as he pocketed his phone and made his way over to the main counter where the customer was standing on the opposite side. He had fairly straight brown hair, but Richie couldn't make out his facial features since he had his head tilted down, looking through his fanny pack. 

Eddie didn't notice the other boy approach the counter, too lost in thought, trying to mentally calculate the number of coins he needed and how much he had. If there was one thing he hated, it was counting and calculating change. 

"Fuck, I hate change" Eddie muttered a little louder then he should have. He had finally found the right amount of change. 

Right after Eddie finished his sentence, Richie clicked the button to open the bottom part of the cash register which holds the money. The words the costumer said had struck a chord, deep inside of Richie, causing his arms to sag a little as his mind began to wonder. As the cash trey slide out, the sharp little piece of metal collided with Richie's right arm.   
He had forgotten to move his arms. 

The metal made a cut in the boy's forearm, clean and precise, blood immediately escaping the wound. Pain sliced through Richie's arm as he let out a little yelp, grunt, thingy. His eyes immediately went down to his arm, which he began to grip. 

He tried not to groan at the pain but his mouth got the best of him, "Fuck, me gently with a chainsaw" He cursed heavily, unaware of the movie reference he had just made. 

Suddenly the customer spoke up, "What?" Their voice filled with shock.

"WHAT?" Richie roared, the pain caused him to lash out. 

"W-What did you say?" Eddie's voice was suddenly filled with worry. 

Is he alright?   
Holly shit he's bleeding.   
oh my god

Richie tried to not sound too mad, "huh? Oh, it's a fucking movie reference from-"

"Heathers," The two said at the same time. They both made eyecontact at that moment. Suddenly everything clicked, they both realized what the other had said. The two had the same thought. 

Is he my soulmate? 

The idea clouded both of their heads, but Eddie had to quickly push the thought away, this guy was bleeding and needed help. Their undying love was gonna have to wait. With that, the brunette rushed around the counter and dumped the contents of his fanny pack onto a clear spot on the counter. 

Richie took a step back, unaware of what the boy was gonna do, "What the hell are you doing?".

"Fixing up your damn arm, look!" Eddie motioned to the blood that was now dripping onto the floor. 

Richie could feel his legs get a little wobbly, only now realizing how much blood he'd lost.   
"S-Shit" He wobbled towards the counter for extra support, as he got a little light-headed. 

(There isn't that much blood, I'm making this sound way too extreme)

Eddie ripped open a portable packet that contained a disinfectant wipe. He noticed that his patient's gaze had glazed over, so he rushed to his side. 

"Hey man, you okay?" Eddie reached out to grab Richie's arm, catching his attention. Eddie reached out and grabbed Richi's chin, positioning it down to make sure he was looking at him. 

"I-I think so" Only then did he notice how much shorter the customer was compared to himself, even tho Rich was pretty sure they were the same age. The realization caused a light smile to spread across his face. 

Eddie went to work on cleaning up the wound and disinfecting it. When he looked up at the wounded boy he saw the smile spread across his face, he furrowed his brow which only made Richie begin to laugh, "What? What's so funny?", Eddie stopped to glare. 

"Y-You're just so, small! And cute..." He continued to giggle as the shorter one rolled his eyes. 

"Wow, I try to help and this is the thanks I get"

"Hey! I called you cute too" Richie's arm got pulled by Eddie since he needed a better look at the cut. 

"Yeah, thanks" Eddie's tone was sarcastic but he tilted his head down. He made it seem like he needed to look closer at the wound when he was really hiding his rosy cheeks. 

In the end, Eddie patched Richie up with some paper towels and bandaids. 

Sarah re-entered the main part of the diner with the pizza box in hand. To her surprise, she saw the costumer and her cousin sat side by side on the floor. With their backs leaning against the counter and their shoulders beside each other. She also noticed how their pinky fingers were crossed together, something small and cute. 

Richie explained everything to Sarah. The money, the cut, the blood, he even dropped a little hint about them being soulmates. He told his cousin how he wanted, he needed, alone time with this guy... his soulmate. She only needed a little push before declaring she was clocking out for the night, reminding her cousin to close down before he left. 

Returning to the diner he found his little doctor had taken a seat in one of the booths they had near the window. He'd already started on his second piece of pizza by the time Richie made his way over to him. 

"Do you mind?" Richie asked, gesturing to the open booth. 

"Be my guest" To Eddie's surprise, his patient didn't sit in the seat across from him, instead, claiming the spot right beside him. He tried to not smile as he readjusted his seating position so his back rested against the window and he could face the other boy. 

"I'm Eddie by the way" 

"Well Eddie, can I steal a slice of Za?" The other boy asked, gesturing to the open box of Hawaiian pizza with his wounded arm. 

Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around the pizza box, sliding it towards himself, and away from Richie. With a small yet goofy smile plastered across his lips, he said: "Only if you tell me your name first".

"Richie... My name's Richie" Their eyes met, and suddenly there was a spark. As if a flame had been lit inside of the two that hadn't been there before. It caused the two to smile a little deeper. 

Eddie pushed the box over towards Richie, "Who the hell calls pizza, Za?" he asked, half laughing, but half-seriously cause who the fuck does that? 

This made Richie's jaw drop in fake shock. "I had trouble pronouncing it as a kid!" He protested while Eddie's laugh only grew stronger. The sound made Richie's heart beat a little bit faster. It was a sound that he wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of his life. 

~

It had been over an hour since they finished the pizza, but they still sat facing each other in the booth, shooting questions back and forth and cracking jokes. "Okay, so where is it?" Richie asked eagerly as Eddie's smile faltered a little. "Oh come on Eds, I'm your fucking soulmate, show meeeee" he begged, dragging out the E. 

"Only if you show me first!" He demanded, causing Richie to playfully roll his eyes. Without missing a beat, the trashmouth took his glasses off and leaned down, pulled his ear and pushed his hair back. Eddie sat up a little straighter as he tried to find the perfect angle to view the words above Richie's ear. 

He studied the words for a moment, slowly moving his hand up and brushing his fingertips over the neat calligraphy. "Fuck I hate change" Eddie read allowed. 

The touch sent shivers down Richie's spine. Eddie's touch was so soft and gentle, Richie wanted to just lean into him and melt away. He let the moment linger after Eddie lifted his finger away before letting his hair fall back into place and moving to sit normally. 

"You know... I was worried about this, about you" Richie began saying something he'd never told anyone, "The whole hatting change, I always thought you hated me, and the way I've changed". 

Eddie's eyes went wide with sympathy, his hand moving to rest atop of Richie's hand, "What? Rich that's crazy, I-I could never hate you" he stuttered slightly. Even though he'd only just met Richie, he knew that he wouldn't truly ever hate him, cause there was something between the two that was inseparable. 

Richie began to lean towards Eddie, "Good" was the last words that slipped from between his lips as he placed them against Eddie's soft pink lips. The kiss was light since he was unaware if Eddie wanted to kiss him so soon. He didn't want to move too quickly. But Richie couldn't seem to help himself. Their lips parted for only a moment before Eddie leaned in and kissed him back. 

This time when he boy's lips parted, they let their foreheads lean against one another's. Eddie's hand slowly moved up towards Richie's face, slipping his hand up into Richie's messy curls. Positioning his fingers perfectly, so he cups the side of Richie's face while still having one of his fingers brushing against his first words, just above his ear. 

Richie let his long arms dangle over Eddie's shoulders. Their breaths were synched up, low and slow, unlike their pounding heartbeats. Richie slowly moved his head and whispered to Eddie, "Okay now you have to show me...", Eddie could practically hear the smile on his lips. Actually he could feel it too since the other boy's cheek was brushing up against his own.

"Fine" Eddie smirked before turning and facing the open window. "Mind closing the blinds, I really don't want anyone seeing this" He requested. Richie nodded and slowly slid out of the booth, his hands slipping away from Eddie's, leaving him wanting more. 

Once all of the blinds were closed, and no one could see this from the street. Richie then grabbed a loose chair and placed it in front of him, sitting backwards like the flamming gay he is. 

Eddie glanced at him and let out a breath before slowly starting to unzip the zipper and pull his pants down. "WAIT! Shit dude at least buy me dinner first" Richie's voice was tainted with anxiety as he didn't want to go that far yet. 

Eddie let go of his pants and let them fall to the ground as he slapped his forehead with his palm, a little overdramatically but it got the point across. "Jesus... Richie, I'm showing you my words not my dick" he said in a deadpan voice, he tugged the end of his shirt down, making sure it went down over his butt. 

The tension quickly evaporated when Eddie moved his leg so Richie could see the words inscribed on his inner thigh. Richie was blind without his glasses but sometimes even with his glasses, so he jumped to his feet and knelt down beside Eddie. He made sure not to get too close to that area, in fear of freaking the other out. 

He examined the letters, one by one before requesting to touch them, "May I?".

"S-Sure" Eddie squeaked. He anticipated for Richie to make his move when he suddenly felt his index finger move slowly over the words, stopping right when the words did, not going any farther towards that area. He was thankful. Although he knew he probably loved this boy (even though they'd just met), he wasn't ready to give himself away just yet.

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw" The boy who knelt before the other laughed lightly to himself before standing up to meet the other's gaze. 

"Yeah what the fuck dude? Do you know how many hot days I had to wear long pants cause of your dumbass?!" Eddie joked, pulling his pants back up. 

"What can I say? I love my queen Heather Chandler" He simply shrugged in response. 

Eddie raised a brow, "Who?".

"W-Wait, have you never seen Heathers?" Eddie shook his head, "HOLLY SHIT! You need to watch it! You literally have the most iconic line from the movie tattooed on your fucking leg" Richie exclaimed. 

~

Once the two realized how late it had gotten, or early since it was now 2 am and decided to start closing up. Eddie helped with somethings as Richie's arm was still in pain and he wanted to aid. Afterwards, Richie walked Eddie home. They took their time, walking hand in hand. 

Eddie stopped right in front of his house, all of the lights were off indicating that his mother had gone to bed. Which was good so she wouldn't see what Eddie did next. He pulled the taller boy down and kissed him. A spark of passion was created that lasts a couple of moments before Eddie pulled away. 

Eddie asks, "What now?", his voice was small and quiet. He looked up at Richie and with the help of the streetlamp above them, the light shined perfectly over his face causing his brown eyes to become pools of gold. 

"Well, I usually jerk off for about an hour when I get home-". Eddie jokingly gasped and lightly punched Richie's arm. 

"No asshat, us... What happens to us?" Eddie asks again, this time with a little bit more seriousness. 

"Well... I don't know what to tell you Eds. But whatever it is, we'll do it together" Richie smiled as Eddie's eyes filled with hope and wonder. 

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course. We're soulmates baby! It'll be you and me for the rest of time" And with that, they kissed again, and again and again.

Word Count 4784

Ah! I had so much fun writing this one shot, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

I have so many more ideas and I'm so excited to share them with you. 

Until next time

So long and Goodnight.


	3. •The One With The Maniac•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Based off of Conan Gray's Maniac. Richie wants Eddie back so he shows up at his home all alone, with a shovel and a rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this oneshot is gonna be just a little bit different from my others. It's going to be based on a song! I'm hoping to do a couple of different songs oneshots. This one-shot is gonna be based on Conan Gray's Maniac. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, just a little disclaimer if the Losers are kinda out of character...

Maniac 

You were with your friends, partying  
When the alcohol kicked in  
Said you wanted me dead

Friday's sun was setting over the small town of Derry. Two teens finished off a six-pack of beer as they sat side by side in the back parking lot of their local mall.

"Rich, Truth or Dare?" The redhead asked the trashmouth as he passed her his cigarette before responding, "Dare" he smirked. 

The girl took her time, pondering about the dare. She blew smoke into the cool April air before she spoke, "If you could kill one person at school, who'd it be?". 

"Bev! I said a dare, you've gotta get your ears checked darling-"

"Answer the question and you'll get your damn dare" She responded, a glare in her eyes. He tended to do this when he didn't get what he wanted. 

"Fine... If you've gotta know, it's that asshat from the cafeteria. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak" He responded with a rolling of his eyes. 

"Isn't that the guy who ruined your shirt?" She asks, although her voice is soft, not much emotion since she's paying more attention towards the cigarette between her fingers then the conversation she was having. "The guy you dated?" She wondered allowed, without realizing the line she had just crossed. 

"Yeah, the total creep. And the nerve of that kid! Coming up to me in the cafeteria, ruining my favourite shirt. I wish I could've given him the beating he was asking for" Richie mumbled as he pulled another cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. He was tired of always having to wait for Beverly to pass hers back. 

It wasn't as big of a deal as Richie made it out to be. Eddie was walking through the cafeteria with his friends, The Losers. The trashmouth was in the mood to have a little fun. So just for shits and giggles he stuck his foot out from beneath the lunch table and waited for trouble. Eddie hadn't noticed the hazard when he walked by, but that didn't mean he didn't trip and spill his mystery soup (not event the lunch ladies know what's in that shit) all over Richie and his favourite shirt. 

Well, that's what he claims, the shirt was the one he won during his first track meet, the meet that changed his entire high school career, he did come in third after all. It's what got him from the losers table to the table everyone wished they sat at with the popular kids. (cliche ikr?). But his real favourite shirt wasn't technically a shirt at all, it was a button-down shirt, some may even call it a Hawaiian shirt. It was white with dark blue palm trees, but he never told his friends that, well at least his new friends... They didn't really know much about him, aside from the whole 'track star' thing and Richie wanted to keep it that way. 

"Then do it... Anyone who ruins Richie Tozier's favourite shirt deserves it" Her response was laced with mockery, practically holding back the laughter. 

Richie suddenly sat up a little straight, puffing his chest out in an attempt to seem more manly. "What? You think I won't?" He scuffed as Bev rolled her eyes. 

"I know you Rich. Your bark is worse than your bite. You say you'll do it, and never will" She glanced away right when Richie jumped off the ledge, landing on the pavement before subtly stumbling over his feet. He quickly caught himself and tried to play it off. The two had been sitting on a ledge in the back parking lot of their local mall. 

"Yeah. Well, guess what, today's the day you're wrong. Get ready to eat your own words, Marsh!" Richie practically shouted. 

He'd already turned to walk away when Beverly shouted to him "Take pics for me". There wasn't much emotion in her voice though as she knew that Richie wasn't going to do it. The two had been friends for years and she would bet that Richie would make up this elaborate plan but end up spending the night alone in his room, then wake up with an ache in his wrist. So she simply watched his back as he slowly disappeared into the night.

So, you showed up at my home, all alone with a shovel and a rose

The front door opened almost immediately after Richie knocked on it. 

"Hell-oh..." The voice stopped mid-sentence. Their eyes grew wide with shock "What the hell are you doing here?", the boy at the door hissed. Before either of them could get another word out, the boy at the door glanced over his shoulder and slipped outside, gently closing the door behind him. 

Standing before Richie was his ex-boyfriend. The two had been best friends for the majority of their lives and decided to start dating in their sophomore year of high school. It went extremely well since the boys were head over heels for each other, powered by the countless years where they never admitted their love for each other. Let's just say they had an epic love story, but the ending came too soon.

Richie was tall. Well taller than the boy who stood before him, he had a couple of inches on him for sure. Richie's hair was a mess of dark curls that flopped onto his rugged face. Unlike the other boy who's hair was layers of neatly combed brown waves that perfectly framed his soft face, where his confused eyes stared daggers at Richie. 

"Eddie I'm so-" Richie started.

"No, stop-" 

"Please just let me explain".

"Start with why you have a fucking shovel" Eddie jetted his hand out to motion towards the shovel that Richie had held over his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, shit" He cursed before carelessly dropping it, letting it clatter on the front porch. Now with the shovel gone, the only other thing in his grasp was the rose. "Eddie, please... I messed up and I'm sorry..." His voice drifted off as Eddie crossed his arms over his chest.

'Cause people like you always want back what they can't have  
But I'm past that and you know that  
So you should turn back to your rat pack, tell 'em trash

"Yeah, Rich. You and the rest of the fucking world! You're the guy who wants everything that you can't have. You know that I don't swoon over you like everyone else at that damned school and it drives you completely insane" Some could say Eddie wore a smirk on his face, but it was really his way of bitting back the tears that were begging to escape. 

Tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad

"Fine. Okay, whatever. You're so fucking stubborn. Eddie, I'm apologizing! I never do this and what, you can't even accept it! I'm trying to fix something here" Richie stopped to let out a breath of air, a heavy sigh. "This is exactly why we never worked, cause you drive me insane. I can't believe I let things get this out of hand, I should've dumped you when you started stalking me-"

That I'm such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath  
Then tell them you hate me and dated me just for laughs  
So, why do you call me and tell me you want me back?

"Richie, you are the one who told your friends that it was a joke, that we weren't dating, then you went and cheated on Sally fucking Jenson..." Eddie's voice cracked as the memories of the past years flashed through his head. 

The taller boy angrily ran his hand through his tangled curls. "I had to! I had to put on a show for the rest of the world so they'd get off my fucking back. What was I supposed to do? My boyfriend wouldn't even go public with me because of his overprotective mother" Richie knew the moment he said the words that he had just dug his own grave. "Shit, Eddie-" But he got cut off by the boy with watery eyes. 

"What Richie, what do you want me to say? You knew that if I came out as being gay that my mother would fucking disown me. But you couldn't handle that..." his voice drifted off when a tear rolled down his cheek. He inhaled a shaky breath before continuing, "Y-You needed someone to show off to the whole school. Cause that's who you are, Rich. You're the Prince, but I'm not your fucking princess, not anymore...".

Richie didn't get another chance to say anything as Eddie's words were followed by the loud sound of the door slamming in his face. 

You maniac  
You maniac

He knew to get behind the wheel was a mistake, especially after a couple of beers. But he had no other choice, he needed to get home somehow. On the drive home, he couldn't get Eddie off of his mind. He was furious, well... he wanted to be. He wanted to be so mad that he'd go and out Eddie to his mom, just to see his expression. But no matter how mad he wanted to be, he just wasn't. Because he knew Eddie was right. He knew that he called Eddie a crazy stalker to his friends because of the one time Eddie followed him to the mall where he went on a date with Sally Jenson. That led to some bullying by his friends and he felt really bad, but what was he supposed to do? Stand up for his now ex-boyfriend and risk losing his rank? But those asshats never really got him, or his stupid jokes... Only the Losers ever did. Only Eddie really loved him, not the jocks he hung out with now. 

Sadly to realize this, Richie's mind needed to focus more on his inner dialogue instead of the road he had just driven off of. The sudden force caused his head to slap against the steering wheel, sending a wave of pain through his head. This mind was spinning. 

Am I dead?  
SHIT  
wow... Heaven looks a lot like my shitty car-  
OH NO, IT'S HELL!  
Wait-

His thoughts were cut short by the soft music still playing from his car radio. Slowly the sweet sound of Sufjan Stevens' Mystery Of Love pulled him back to reality. He realized that he'd driven off of the road and landed in a grassy ditch.

Okay, Richie, you've got this...  
Just look around and see what happened

After calming himself down, that's exactly what he did. Looking around at the wreckage, it was clear he'd dented his hood and the bumper of his car, but everything else seemed to be intact. That thought changed when he felt something under his nose. Quickly wiping under his nose with the hem of his sleeve, he realized his nose was bleeding.

"Fuck..." He mumbled, resting his head on the steering wheel. 

You just went too far  
Wrecked your car, called me crying in the dark  
Now you're breakin' my heart

The phone rang one and a half times before it was answered. Richie was greeted by a voice that sounded normal as if he hadn't been screaming at his ex-boyfriend only a little over an hour ago.

"Hello?"

Richie wished he could've sounded as good as Eddie had.

He tried to steady his breathing, to sound strong, but he was only able to produce shaky words with a weak voice, "Eds... baby, light of my life, I fucked up"

The words sent shivers down Eddie's spine. He hadn't heard that phrase in a very long time. To others, the words 'Light of my life', are just other words of endearment. But to Eddie and Richie, it was a code, taken directly from The Shinning. It meant that the other needed help, that they were in an uncomfortable situation and needed to get out. For example if Eddie was about to have a panic attack in class and needed to let Richie know he'd signal him over "Light of my life, I need to go use the bathroom" and then he'd help Eddie. Or if Richie got invited to someone's house and he really didn't want to go, he'd use the code phrase and Eddie would come up with some fake thing they had previously planned to get him out of that situation.

Eddie jumped from his bed and retrieved his coat from the closet, simply asking "Where are you?", before leaving the house. 

~

When Eddie left Richie on his front step, he rushed to his room, hoping to avoid his mother so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Fuck, FUCK! I was just getting over him... But of course, he's gotta come back right when I'm getting better.

There was a while where Eddie just laid on his bed on top of the covers. He was curled up into a ball, holding one of his stuffed animals close to his chest as he filled its fur with the tears that fell from his eyes.

By the time Eddie's phone lit up with a call from Richie, the other boy had already cleaned himself up and was reading in bed. As he attempted to escape his current situation.

So, I show up at your place right away  
Wipe the tears off of your face  
While you beg me to stay

Eddie pulled over onto the side of the road near the area where Richie's car sat in the ditch. The car visibly looked okay from behind, well aside from the smoke coming from the front of the car. Eddie slowly approached the vehicle, examine the damage as he got closer. The hammering of his heart in his chest only worsened the closer he got to the car. 

His heart sunk when he realized that the driver's side door was already open. What he saw next caused everything to stop, his breathing, maybe even his heart. Richie wasn't there. Eddie quickly stuck his head inside. 

"Richie?" His voice filled with urgency and worry as he examined the car. He wasn't in the back, or anywhere! The blood on the steering wheel only made things worse. "RICHIE!" Eddie shouted, getting out the car. His mind was racing as he raked his hand through his hair. Suddenly it felt like he couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he inhaled he could never catch his breath. 

"H-Hey Eds..." The voice was weak, tired, but loud enough to reach Eddie. 

The boy's head snapped towards the source of the voice, "RICH" Eddie almost exclaimed. Richie had gotten out of the car and dragged himself on the grassy little hill that led to the road. He was sprawled out in the dark green grass, with a bloodstain on the neck of his shirt.  
Eddie ran to him, sliding onto his knees to be beside Richie before asking, "Holy shit... What happened?". After only a moment of being beside him, Eddie smelt something, he leaned closer and inhaled through his nose, "Fuck, Richie have you been drinking? I can't believe you honest-". But the shorter boy stopped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. Richie had sat up and hugged Eddie tightly. At first, the other boy didn't know how to respond, but he slowly gave in and returned the hug. At that moment he felt his breath finally return to his lungs.

He realized in that moment that no matter what he was feeling or where they were, Richie was always able to calm Eddie down. Whether his head was in the clouds or he was in the middle of an anxiety attack, Richie was the only one who knew what to do, and it always worked. 

Richie eventually pulled Eddie down onto the grass with him, where the two laid together, their limbs all tangled up and their fingers laced together as they held hands. 

Well, people like you always want back what they can't have  
But I'm past that and you know that

Eddie's head was laying on top of Richie's chest. Slowly rising and falling with the deep breaths that Richie was taking. He slightly shifted his position, he tilted his head up to look at Richie. His eyes were clouded as he stared blankly up into the dark sky. "Are you really sorry?" Eddie's voice was low and soft. 

The words caused Richie's eyebrows to knit together in confusion. He slowly sat up, leaning on his elbows causing Eddie to slid off of his chest, he laid beside him. "Eddie, I meant every word I said. I am really sorry about everything I did. I-I let the popularity get to my head, but you know I'd leave all of that behind if that meant I'd make you happy, you know that, right?".

Did Eddie know that? Did he trust him enough to not act out, to not cheat again or spread lies? What was he kidding... The two losers had been best friends since fricken kindergarten, he wasn't going to let Richie's title of Derry High Track Star change that. Cause deep down he was still his Trashmouth. 

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other as if Richie hadn't just gotten into a car accident. It was like the rest of the world stopped for a couple of minutes, giving them time to just think. 

"Prove it, Trashmouth" Eddie's demand caused a small shiver to run down his spine, no one has called him Trashmouth in a long time. "Prove that you're sorry".

"Whatever you want, my dearest spaghetti" Richie said, slowly closing the distance between the two. 

Eddie didn't protest when Richie got closer. He almost didn't even react, he just sat there in shock when Richie's lips brushed up against his own. The kiss was very short and sweet as if the trashmouth was just carefully testing the waters. But Eddie had been testing the water for so long now, trying to figure out his feelings. Sometimes you've just gotta dive right in. That's what he did. 

A moment after their lips parted, a smile filled Eddie's face before he leaned back in and kissed Richie Tozier. This kiss was different from the last, it was passionate and forceful, Eddie practically pushed Richie back onto the grass. 

The kiss was filled with emotion. It was every moment that the boys didn't spend together over the past two years. Every time they wanted to call, every time they missed the other's touch, every sad night alone and sob session. Finally reunited under the stary night sky. After a childhood of yearning for each other, plus two more years. 

So you should turn back to your rat pack, tell 'em trash  
Tell all of your friends that I'm crazy and drive you mad  
That I'm such a stalker, a watcher, a psychopath  
Then tell them you hate me and dated me just for laughs  
So, why do you call me and tell me you want me back?

Their lips parted for a moment and Eddie took the chance to ask "What about your rat pack?". His voice was quiet and mumbled before the two kissed again. 

This time Richie leaned away, he gave Eddie a look and asked "Why now Eds? Gotta ruin the moment" he smirks up at the shorter boy who laid on top of him, "What about them?".

Eddie pulled away, he mirrored the smirk that Richie wore, "What are you gonna do with them? They aren't exactly my biggest fans. What do they think I am again? A stalker? A watcher? A psychopath?". A playful tone filled his voice before he leaned down and kissed him again.

In response, Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and rolled over, so now Richie laid on Eddie's chest, his legs slowly wrapping around Richie's. "Fuck them Eds. It's you Eddie, it's always been you..." Richie's voice drifted off as he buried his head deep into the crook of Eddie's neck. His eyes closed while he soaked up the warmth from the other's body. He released a shaky exhale as Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's tired body.

"I-I love you Eddie" He whispered. For the first time in a long time, he was serious, no dirty undertones or jokes, he was sharing his true feelings with the boy he cared for most. 

"I love you too Richie" he could feel Eddie's cheeks curl into a smile against his own. But he could also feel the smile when it faltered, "Never leave me again" the cold voice said as Richie leaned away so he could look Eddie dead in the eyes. 

"It's you and me against the world, you maniac".

Word count: 3486

I hope everyone liked this one shot! I know it was kinda out of character but I really enjoyed writing it and giving the two different backstories and all. I also really enjoy Maniac by Conan Gray and I'm so happy I got to make my own story based on it. 

Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this song based oneshot, and be prepared cause I've got more like this plan. And if you have a song that you want me to turn into a Reddie one shot then comment or message me! I take requests (;

That's all from my guys, 

Until next time

so long and goodnight


	4. •The One With The Monster•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on the song Monster by Dodie, so if you'd like to listen to it while reading then it can help set the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a little warning before this chapter starts, I will be touching on religion, but it is in no way accurate and I am not trying to offend anyone in any way. This is all simply for the story, so if I say anything please do not take offence.

"So what are we going to do with him?" The arc angel glances over at his associate. 

"Well, I suppose we could always assign him to an unsolvable case, someone who can not be saved. That way he will stay on earth forever" The lower level angel suggested. 

"We could always assign him to-" The arc angel tapped a name the list he held with his index finger. 

"Hm... Good choice. A demon he's bound to fall in love with, he will be gone within a decade. Clever" She smirked at him. 

"Would you like for me to inform him? Or shall I?" He asked as she shook her head. 

"Oh no don't you worry, I will tell the boy about his new and _permanent_ position"

(Basically, our little angel was just assigned a case to a demon where he'd inevitably fall in love and die, all because they couldn't accept that he was gay)

_~_

_ Tell me again about how it hurts _

"Okay... Eddie please, just tell me again how much it hurts" Richie leaned forward to cup Eddie's face with his hand. The shorter boy pushed him away. Suddenly Eddie was up and of the bed, pulling at the ends of his hair as pain flashed through his eyes. 

"I-It feels like someone stabbed me in the back with a needle and I can feel the fucking venom spread through my system. Like roots of a fucking weed growing" He hissed. 

_Shit...  
This is what I was worried about_

_ Being awfully loud for an introvert _

There was a moment where Richie didn't speak, he just let Eddie rage. 

Eddie sat down on the edge of the bed, practically hugging himself, with blank eyes and an emotionless face, "God, I can feel it seeping into my blood" he sighed. "Rich... Baby, what's happening to me?" Eddie's fear-filled voice cracked as his eyes grew watery. 

Richie couldn't even meet his gaze as he muttered a guilt-filled, "E-Eddie... I'm so, so sorry".

Eddie's brow scrunches together, he tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Richie... what did _you_ do?".

~

Richie moved out of his family's house at the young age of 22. His parents were very reluctant to let him live on his own, worried that he'd somehow spill the family secret, start the next set of witch trials or something. He was a demon after all. He loved Maggie and Wentworth with his entire heart, but as Panic At The Disco once said, _if you love me let me go._

He wasn't a monster, neither were his parents. They were just two angels in love who made a wrong choice, so of course, they were thrown down to earth, _banished._ And heaven forbid there be any angels on earth that aren't guarding a human, so Maggie and Wentworth there stripped of their white angelic feathers and gifted new ones, darker ones. 

Still, they were just as magical, just as magnificent. Long and elegant, they shimmered like the dark night sky. Their wings only came out when they wanted them to, unfurling like a red carpet being rolled out, it was one of the best feelings in the world to Richie. But if not then they just kinda went poof, disappearing. Although they would have to let their wings out at least once a week or else they'd wake up with _major_ back pains. Sometimes Richie would even do it subconsciously in his sleep, he'd wake up from a nightmare and he'd just be curled up in his own dark wings. It was oddly comforting. When they went full dark angel, they had the wings as well as small black horns that would peak out through Richie's equally as dark curls. There were also dark eyes and sharp fangs. 

There were other things that came with being a demon. They had magical powers, to a certain extent, they could make things happen, some call it miracles. Oh and also if they were to lash out and lose control, one would be able to see their pointy fangs and blood-red eyes. Richie had always been in love with his demon eyes. Their normal brown colour turned to a deep red, and the rest of the whites in his eyes turned black, making him look like a total satanic worshiper. Which they weren't by the way just cause they were demons didn't mean they _had_ to worship the dark lord. 

His place was magnificent, to say the least. It was a one-bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living room and _just_ enough space for an office corner. But he made it work. He was only one person after all. He tried to keep everything organized, only half failing, which had surprised even himself. The apartment wasn't messy, he kept the dirty clothes in the hamper and the trash in the bin. Although he did always have a couple of dirty dishes in the sink and way too many papers on his desk, but he didn't mind.

Everything changed about two months after he moved in. He was sitting at his desk, some chill music on the in the background (Fly by Bloodwich to be precise. Recommended by Stan) when he heard something smash and fall from outside in the hallway. Richie waited a moment before he decided to go make sure no one was like... bleeding out on the floor. 

Stepping out into the hallway that connected all the apartments, he noticed another male figure. Richie couldn't make out his features as he was crouching down on the floor in front of his door, back towards Richie. The guy had dropped a vase, pieces of porcelain scattered across the floor. 

"Shit shit shit! Mom's gonna kill me!" The guy whispered, he frantically tried to collect all the pieces. 

Richie knew he could help, alongside his miracle abilities, he also had a little bit of mind control. And he couldn't bear to hear this guy whimper about this damn vase any longer. He was going to command the guy to back away and he'd miracle the vase back to its original state, then just clean up the boy's memories a little before letting him go, so he wouldn't question the now fixed vase. 

Before he gave the command he allowed his eyes to roll back into his head, they reverted back into their demonic state as he commanded, "Stop". Richie's voice stern and deep, it always got that way when he commanded someone to do something.

The boy froze. 

"What?" He suddenly jumped up from his position on the floor. Richie wiped his eyes away, they changed back to their normal brown just as his eyes met the eyes of the other boy's. For a moment he could've sworn that the other's eyes were blue, but not like, blue but _blue_. A blue that could give the sky and sea a run for their money, a blue that'd make someone have to shield their eyes cause it was so bright. But he blinked just as Richie tried to focus on their colour, and suddenly they were brown, just brown. 

"Sorry... I uh... Thought you were my neighbour, they party a lot and I always tell them to shut the fuck up" Richie told a terrible lie. No one on his floor partied, they _were_ the Losers floor after all. He knew how weird he sounded so he quickly kept going, he tried to get rid of the awkward tension. "Sorry about the vase" Richie rubbed anxiously at his neck. 

"W-What vase?" The guy asked with a lifted eyebrow. 

"The one that broke..." His voice drifted off when he looked over and saw the vase that sat perfectly on the ground beside the other boy's feet. "oh" was all he could say at that moment. 

_Good going trashmouth.  
What the fuck just happened? _

"I'm Eddie," The guy, who is apparently Eddie, said, forcing the awkwardness away. He stuck out his hand for Richie to shake. 

"The name is Tozier, Richie Tozier" He replied and shook Eddie's hand. "Moving in I see?" He motioned to the boxes that line the hallway. 

Eddie's eyes went wide for a moment, maybe a moment too long before let out a laugh mixed sigh, "Yeah, this is me" he pointed to the door right across from Richie, the sight caused the trashmouth to smile a little bit more at the thought of having a cute neighbour. 

Now that Eddie was no longer crouched on the ground he was finally able to get a good look at him. Eddie was a petite guy, for sure a couple inches shorter then Richie and had a smaller build as well. He had a head of neat chocolate brown hair that flopped into his eyes, which he constantly swatted away, Richie found it adorable. He wore a pastel blood hoodie and black skinny jeans and some nameless runners. 

"Welcome to the Losers floor" He said with a wink. 

"The what?" Eddie asked. 

"The Losers floor, that's our name. You've got me, Richard Trashmouth Tozier, the leader of course" He nods, "Beverly Marsh, the badass" Richie points to the apartment beside his own. "Benjamin Hanscom, the nerd" He points to the farthest room, the one after Bev's. "Mike the animal lover, he has a cat, but don't tell the landlord" Richie smirked, he gestured to the room across from Ben's. "And then there's Bill and Stanley. God, I don't know how they fit two people in that fucking apartment, let alone a god damn bird". 

Eddie's eyes went wide at the statement, "A bird?".

"Yeah, Staniel loves them. I think her name is like Alley or something" Both of the boys turn to the camera like it's the office. 

He leaned casually against the doorframe to his apartment, "Need a hand with the boxes, Edwardo?" Richie asked.

Eddie had to resist the urge to shoot the nickname down and deny his offer, but he _knew_ that be seeing more of Richie in his life. Eddie was his guardian angel after all (; 

~

Eddie was an angel, well he was pretty sure he still was. Eddie always had an enteral battle going on inside of him. They fought over what was right if he should be listening to his lord and saviour or to his heart. He repressed his feelings for centuries, but love always won. Coming out was _something_. (I don't feel comfortable going into details). But everyone seemed okay with it, sure some hated the idea but everyone liked Eddie. And as luck would have it, a week later he got his first official Guardian placement, _Richard Tozier_. They'd given him everything he needed, a book full of fake memories and a storyline to follow, it was all set, well... kinda. They basically just gave him the job, no further explanation on why Richie needed to be guarded or anything at all for that matter. They just told him he had 3 days to prepare before being shipped out. 

Living on earth was _something_. But the guys above gave him some books and tips to keep his heavenly side a secret. 

_Don't fly in the city, don't use your powers unless necessary, and never, ever tell your person about your secret. _

All they said was _don't fly in the city,_ they never told him he couldn't just sit in his apartment with his blinds drawn and his wings out, so that's what he did most nights. He had specific shirts and hoodies with little slits in the back so his wings could come and go with ease. Sometimes he'd just opt to sit shirtless on his couch while watching Will and Grace reruns. 

With no knowledge of what he needed to guard Richie against, Eddie simply chose to be the friendly neighbour that was always there to help. But then he realized how dreadfully annoying Richie can be, and then their iconic banter began. But during all of their arguments and bickering, a spark was lit. The two went from friendly neighbours to each other best friends. They'd developed countless traditions that were carried out throughout the week, Taco Tuesday, well that was just the day they went to eat at Burrito Gringo. There were also Sunday laundry nights, where they'd spend countless hours in the creepy basement laundry room laughing their asses off about some random ass shit since anything was hilarious after 1 am. Although on Mondays, both of the boys always seemed to be oddly busy. Maybe it's because these are the days when they both hiked to different parts of the city, heading deep into the forest, away from civilization before letting their wings out and taking flight. 

Around the one-year anniversary of Eddie moving in, Richie had no doubt in his mind about 2 things. 1) That he was head over heels for Eddie fucking Kasbrak, and 2) that said Eddie fucking Kaspbrak was also an angel. How did he know this? Well, the first day the two met, Eddie literally miracle-d the vase with shiny blue eyes. These eyes were not only a one-time occurrence, sometimes when Eddie laughed a little too hard, the times he got a little bit too embarrassed, or when he sneezed too hard, or if Richie's touch lingered a little bit too long on Eddie's body, they'd appear. Even though it was always only for a moment, blink and you'll miss them, Richie always noticed. _And_ one day when Richie was walking home from the radio station he may or may not have noticed that he could see perfectly into Eddie's apartment. From there, he watched the short boy grow angelic wings from his fucking back. So, _yeah_ Richie kinda knew Eddie was an angel. 

He never brought it up, for various reasons. Richie knew a lot about demons but he also knew his fair share about angels, and he knew that if word got out to the people above about someone knowing Eddie's secret, he'd be in deep shit. 

Even though the trashmouth knew what he saw, he could practically feel the angelic powers pour out of his little angel, but he didn't want to face the facts. He didn't want to believe that the boy he loved was an angel. They could probably be together, to hell with the sides! They'd make it work... But then came the inevitable, the biggest thing that stood in their way. Something everybody knew. 

An angel and a demon could never share a kiss. It was a curse put upon the first angel and demon who fell in love, all those years ago. The curse states that when the two opposing creatures kiss, the being of light will lose their spark, it will go dark, _they will go dark._ Basically it means that Richie was to kiss Eddie, Eddie would lose his wings, and he'd turn into the same beast that Richie was. Or even worse, Eddie could die, if he wasn't able to survive the turn.

So Richie suppressed everything, his thoughts, his ideas, his feelings. Anything that could lead to having a crush on Eddie was shoved into a box and stuffed into his metaphorical closet. He wouldn't allow himself to be the reasoning behind Eddie's banishment, he couldn't... Richie wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that he was the reason his little angel was turned dark. So he made a vow to never kiss Eddie. 

So Eddie kissed Richie instead. 

~

It had been officially one year and one month since Eddie moved in across the hall from Richie, and it has been exactly one month since the two started dating. Richie was the first one to make a move, he was reluctant since he _couldn't_ kiss Eddie, but he could see the yearning in his angel's eyes and he really just wanted to be happy, to make Eddie happy. That's all he ever wanted. 

So he gave in. Eddie confessed his feelings one night after Richie's failed attempt at a tinder date with some asshat named Connor. Eddie spilled his guts out about since the first time he saw Richie in the hallway, he has been living on this high, the feeling that he only got when he was with Richie. And that feeling gave him life. What Richie didn't know was that the life Eddie was feeling was the feeling of finally _living_. He was doing what _he_ wanted, on _his_ own terms, with the man he _loved._ That night forward they were officially boyfriends. 

Eddie found it kind of odd that they didn't share their first kiss after they both confessed their true feelings. Instead, once Richie finished spilling his guts, he simply wrapped Eddie up in his arms and the two held each other, their hearts beating as one. That night they slept together, no sex, just being wrapped up in each other's arms was enough. And Eddie was okay with that. 

~

It was just another morning that the demon and the angel had woken up together. Eddie had woken up first. To no surprise, he found his limps were tangled up with Richie's. But once the demon had woken up, the two sat facing each other in bed for a while. Until Eddie practically jumped on Richie, cupping his face and kissing his lips. 

Richie was left in shock. They'd kissed. And it was _amazing_. There was only a single moment where Richie's mind burst at the thought of their lips touching, but instead, he drowned it out by passionately kissing Eddie back. Eddie had pushed Richie onto his back, playing with his hair as the made out on the bed, that's when Eddie jackknifed off of Richie. That's when he started to turn, and that's where we are now. 

~

"Eds, baby I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner" Eddie snapped his head to face Richie. His angel eyes were showing, and they were blazing like a roaring fire. The flames so burning hot that they turned sky blue. 

"What the hell did you do?!" He hissed, anger and confusion laced his voice. 

Richie could barely let out a stuttery, "I-I'm..." that's when he let his eyes roll back. With regret he let his demon eyes roll forward, he hoped it would be more than enough of a response. 

His blue eyes snapped open wider than ever, "Y-You!" he shrieked. Eddie went to stand and get the fuck out but before he knew it, he'd stumbled over his own feet and landed on the carpeted floor of Richie's bedroom. With the pain that radiated through his body, he felt something, stress relieved from his shoulders, but now there was more weight on them than usual. His wings. Eddie curled up, the pain simply had more space to cover. 

Richie slid out of his bed and shuffled over to Eddie. "Please can I just-"

"No, NO! Get away from me" Eddie backed away, "You demon fucker, you did this to me" he hissed. Hastily he got to his feet, he stumbled out of the room. 

_ Get out of my room, smile wiped clean  
Isn't it weird to be so mean? _

Eddie had sworn Richie out countless times, but nothing stung as badly as the words that just slipped out of his mouth. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Eddie was going through. The guys below always described it as the feeling of what it's like to burn in the deep pits of hell. But the least he could do was make sure Eddie didn't have to go through this alone. 

He marched into the main area of his apartment where he spotted Eddie had sprawled out over the couch. The demon moved quickly to crouch down beside Eddie. The angel's eyes were in a half-open stat, but once they caught sight of Richie they reverted back to their blue shocked look. But now they were focused on something just above Richie's eyes. 

  
_ I'm guessing that I've grown horns _

_ I guess I'm human no more  _ _ I can tell I've rotted in your brain _

"Oh... Sorry. This happens sometimes" He smirked down at the shorter boy. His hands wandered up to brush up against the small horns that had appeared in his dark curls.

The shorter boy was hugging himself, the pain pounding in his head. "I can't believe you'd do this to me. Turn me... Make me into a monster" Eddie breathed breath after breath, each word filled with a hatred that was new to the both of them, and Richie hated every moment of it.   
  


_ Oh, how easily passion twists  
_ _ You think I'm a crazy bitch  
_ _ I craft my words to fit your head  
_ _ 'Cause no one listens to the dead _

  
  
  
"You think I wanted to do this? Do you think I wanted to turn the fucking love of my life into the same thing that haunts me? The thing that looms over my fucking head every goddamn day of my life? Eddie I always wanted what was best for you, that's why I joke and I play and I never let you in because I didn't want to get close. I didn't want to feel anything for you but I couldn't" Richie's emotions were about to overflow when he realized the amount of stress that sat on his back. So with a roll of his kneck and a stretch of his arms, he allowed his pitch-black demonic wings to magically roll out behind him.

If Eddie's eyes could grow bigger then they already were, then they did. "LIES! That's all your kind does. It's all been lies, and to think I fell in love with a fucking spawn of satan".

The words burned like a slab of meat over an open flame. There was one way that Richie knew he could capture Eddie's attention, grab his attention by the balls and tell him what's what.

_ So maybe I will talk to you  
_ _ The only way I know how to  
_ _ I've said my speech _ _ through sharpened teeth _

"Edward mother fucking Kaspbrak. Do you think, that I would spend over a year, lying to my dumbass neighbour just to turn him? 365 days, 8760 hours, 525600 fucking minutes, all so hell could have one more damned demon? Eds, Eddie, _light of my life_ , I never, ever, planned on turning you" Richie's voice was stern and serious. It was something that was new for Eddie. He couldn't help but notice the fact that Richie's teeth had sharpened into fangs, poking out from behind his lips as he spoke. They must have unconsciously lengthed as his emotions grew stronger. 

Although he wasn't focused on Richie's new way of talking. He was focused on the words, the phrase he just said. _Light of my life_. A direct quote from The Shinning, the same words Jack Torrance told his wife Wendy during the climax of the movie. It was their safe word, the phrase they said when something was happening when they needed help, when they needed each other. If something was happening and the other needed help, no questions asked. Suddenly everything became so much more serious to Eddie. 

Eddie curled deeper in on himself, with closed eyes, and a weal voice, he wept, "Then why am I dying". 

Richie's dark heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend who crumbled before him. "oh... Spaghetti" He muttered, collapsing beside him, throwing his arms around the angel. "I-I'm gonna figure this out". 

With that declaration, the two stayed like that for a while, Eddie curled on the couch with his wings behind him with Richie's arms wrapped around him. Their foreheads pressed against each other's. Richie's wings even lowered down and wrapped around the angel. When the dark wings touched the lighter ones, it was like the first time their hands brushed up against each other. It sent a shiver up both of their spines. 

Eddie's body had almost grown used to the pain, it was numbing, his body ached, but the feeling of Richie's touch made everything just a little bit better. As much as Eddie wanted to be mad about this, it was Richie's fault, deep down Eddie knew his boyfriend didn't mean it. 

The angel felt the demonic presence that cuddled against him shift and move, followed by the all too familiar 'Click' sound of Richie's phone turning on. He tilted his head upwards and saw Richie's head was perched on top of his own while he scrolled through the contacts on his phone. "Seriously rich? Ruining our moment? I'm literally dying you asshole" Eddie's voice had a little less pain and some more confusion mixed in there, and maybe even a little laughter. 

The demon's lips turned into a little smirk. He slowly slipped off of the other, "I've got this angel, just give me a moment. Don't die!" He hollered whilst he walked into the other room.

Richie had his parents on speed dial and the phone rang three times before they answered. He cut to the chase and asked what to do if an angel was turning. Of course, Maggie informed him that there's nothing he can do, the change will most likely kill the angel. 

Richie's voice came out sounding _way_ too chirpy for the situation he was in, "hmm, no. My angel won't be dying today. So we need another way". 

There was a sudden muffled sound, followed by a very quick argument of few words before Wentworth picked up the phone, "Son? yeah, I'll call you if I find anything until then, keep the angel awake and alive. Love you son" and the line went dead. 

_ You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin _

Eddie had heard the stories, every angel knew them. The ones of the curse and what it's done to the angels that were stupid enough to fall for a damned demon. But for some reason, Eddie knew that deep down he would've kissed Richie again if he had the chance to go back, he'd do it again and again, no matter what the cost. Because deep down he knew that this boy.... this demon, was the only person Eddie truly ever felt this way about. He's never cared about anyone the same way he cared about Richie, it was love. 

The angel could sense the demon when he re-entered the room. At that same moment, another jolt of pain shot into his body. This time it started at his lower back and spread like roots to a virus up his back. 

"H-Holy shit" Eddie's eyes snapped up to meet Richie's, worry washed over him when he noticed that the demon's face had gone as white as a ghost. 

"What? Rich, what is it?" he questioned. Richie stared in shock as black veins slowly kept up the back of Eddie's neck. They edged their way up to his neck and into his wings. They trained the whites of his wings as they. It seeped into the feathers and kept growing, black spikes in a world of white. 

"Eddie, hey, sweety, trust me okay? It looks bad, I won't lie. But we're gonna beat this, you and me" Richie's voice was reassuring, but Eddie still needed to see what was happening. He rapidly sat up, ignoring the pain that it caused. He moved towards the full-length mirror Richie had proper up against the wall in his living room.

His voice was weak, only able to let out a soft "No....". Richie stood behind him, which was good since Eddie basically collapsed after seeing himself, the shock had overtaken his body. 

_ Please let the devil in _

Richie, of course, caught his boyfriend. He cradled the boy in his arms, softly stroking his hair while he wept into his sweater. The apartment was silent, the only sound to be heard was the soft sobs and sniffles that the angel.... that Eddie let out as Richie held him close.   
  


_ A meter apart, we blankly stare _   
  


The demon wasn't _that_ strong so at one point he had to slowly lower himself and the boy who laid in his arms to the ground. That's where they laid for a while. The pain pulsed through Eddie's body which caused the tears to keep falling. Richie held him tight, one hand holding the other's while the other would run through Eddie's hair, in slow calming motions. The two laid on the kitchen floor, Richie's back was leaning against the counter for support. Both of their wings were sprawled out everywhere as they laid together. 

After countless minutes, Eddie's weeping stopped, so did the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. "Eds?" Richie asked, voice low. When he was left with no response he asked again. "Eddie?". Now worry filled his face as he turned his boyfriend over to see his face had gone soft, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. "HEy, Eddie, Eddie?"

_ We shout in our heads, "Are you still in there?" _

"no, no, NO... no" Richie winned, he ran his hands along Eddie's body. He moved his index finger and his middle finger along the boy's neckline, he tried to find a pulse, _anything_. But there were no signs of life. 

_ Well, this ends bad then, we knew it would _

"It can't end like this... I-I won't let it".

The sound of his phone ringing cut through the air like a knife. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, he smashed the _answer_ button when he realized it was his father who was calling. " _What?_ " His voice came out weak, hopeless even. 

"Son... Blood" His father sounded out of breath. "A demon's blood can change him, bring him back".

"What? Dad, no... No, I can't turn him, h-he's an angel"

"Richie, either you turn him or he _dies._ You don't want him to die, do you?" The question made something snap deep within the demon. He knew what his dad was doing by the tone in his voice. He'd used it in the past to manipulate Richie, not in a bad way, but he needed it right now. His dad knew he wouldn't want to lose Eddie, so he left him no choice. 

"Fine" Richie hissed, he clicked the _end call_ button before dropping his phone. 

_ So we won't eat our words, 'cause they don't taste good _

_** (Mild blood warning) ** _

The demon slowly moved his boyfriend off of him and laid him carefully onto the cool tile floor beneath them. Richie moved quickly through his kitchen, he got one of the various knives from a drawer before he took a seat again beside Eddie.

"Okay... Eddie, I'm so sorry" Richie apologized again for the 100th time. He took his own hand and with the knife, he made a clean cut across his palm. The demon hissed, fangs poking out from his mouth, at the pain. 

Before he could change his mind, the demon carefully picked up his boyfriend's hand from where it sat on his chest. He studied it for a moment, examing the soft skin against his. He shook his head, cleared his mind. It was hard, his hand began to shake the moment he gripped the knife. 

_Just do it_. He thought. 

"I love you," He said as the knife drew blood. 

The moment he was done with the knife he let it clatter to the ground. Instead, he put Eddie's hand in his, pushing their cuts together in hopes that enough blood would enter the boy's system for this cult-like ritual to work. 

He held their hands together, he pressed his lips up against the back of Eddie's hand, and just held them. 

Eddie's eyes snapped open. His heart beat strong and hard inside his chest. He looked over and saw Richie, a demon, _his_ demon. He held their hands together to his chest, his head tilted downwards. 

His voice was weak, tiered from the aches and pains, "Rich..." he whispered. 

The demon's head jolted upwards. He was overwhelmed by emotions, _he's alive_. A smile spread across his lips as he let out a small, "Eds". Without missing a beat he jumped at him, wrapping him in his arms and hugging him. 

The sudden action caught the former angel by surprise. "H-Hey... It's good to see you too trashmouth". 

Tears began to fall from Richie's eyes, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. He slowly let go and moved to face his boyfriend, "I, thought you were dead. You flatlined" he looked into Eddie's eyes and suddenly his face fell a little. 

The angel's eyes were still blue, but there were no whites to them. They were actually similar to Richie's, which he loved. The only difference was that instead of red, it was blue, and everything else was pitch black. 

Eddie noticed immediately and mirrored his emotions, fear, and worry. Which Richie caught on to and quickly changed this up, "I have something to tell you". Eddie simply responded with a small nod, "So you know the curse right?". 

"Of course, everyone does".

"Exactly. So, uh... Yeah we kissed, and you almost- um, ya know... _died._ But I brought you back! You're here now, and you're alive. But y-you aren't the same" He glanced away, unable to meet his gaze, suddenly ashamed of his red and black demonic eyes. "I-I guess it's better if I show you".

Richie slowly got to his feet and helped Eddie to stand, the boy's legs were a little wobbly but he wrapped an arm around Richie's waist for support as he led the shorter boy towards the mirror. What stood before him sent a little shiver down Eddie's spin. He looked into his new eyes, the blue he was used to seeing remained the same, but instead of the normal white that usually surrounded them was replaced with a black as dark as night. The darkness grew wide for a second, his eyes stared at himself in shock. His wings had changed as well, the black veins were now gone, and so were the white feathers he knew so well. Although his wings weren't black like Richie's (Which Eddie kinda found dark and sexy), his new wings were a silver-grey, they shimmered under the light, slightly changing as he moved and tilted his body. 

_ I'm guessing that I've grown horns  
_ _ I guess I'm human no more _

The no longer angel noticed something else. Little spikes poking up through his brown messy hair. The little horns felt smooth to the touch. 

"I'm so sorry Eddie. I never meant for any of this to happen" Richie kept his eyes on his hand, where the cut had already healed. 

"Richie... We could've never been together before. An angel and a demon? That's insane, totally against _every_ rule, on both sides" His voice was stern, anger slowly building up as he went on. It all changed within a moment, "But I'm not an angel anymore..." His voice drifted off a moment before Richie realized what he meant. The dark-haired boy stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, not 100% sure what was going to happen. His heart began to flutter. Then the smile he's grown to love spread over Eddie's lips, even going up to his demonic eyes. 

"So it's just you and me now" Without missing a beat, Eddie closed the gap between Richie and himself, he moved his hand to grab the collar of Richie's shirt before he pulled him down towards him and kissed him.

~

"So what now?" Richie asked his boyfriend, who's head was leaned against his chest as the two laid together in Richie's bed after a hot and intense makeout session. It left both of them sweaty and speechless. The power that the two shared was something neither of them had ever felt before, leaving them both a little mad that they hadn't done it sooner. 

_ Two ugly creatures, two sinister preachers _

"Well... Now that we're two ugly creatures, two sinister preachers" The jokes rolled off his tongue. Richie could get used to these demon themed jokes. 

_  
Blind to the past, like a couple of monsters _

The newly deemed demon rolled over to lay propped up on his elbows, facing Richie. "Rich there's one thing I know for sure. Heaven can't get to me, and I have a feeling Hell can't get to you". Eddie hadn't a clue about Richie's past, but he knew he'd find out sooner or later since they were in this mess together. Two separate sparks that by some miracle collided, creating something amazing. 

"So it looks like it's just us..." Eddie's voice drifts off. 

"You and me" Richie confirms. 

"Us, together" The two smiled at that thought, "Just a couple of monster". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 6119
> 
> D A M N 
> 
> Guys, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter/oneshot I've ever written.   
> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Exploring their backgrounds and giving the whole angel x demon thing a go, and I really enjoyed it, I hope you guys did too! 
> 
> As I said this chapter is based on the song Monster by Dodie. I knew the moment I listened to this song that there was some deeper story behind the lyrics and I needed to bring it to life. 
> 
> Anyways that's all for me!   
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to like and comment, it shows that you like my work and encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> so long and goodnight.


End file.
